Haunted House Hunt
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Weiss and Schwartz is having some fun with their youngest teammates this Halloween. Poor Omi and Nagi. OOC, Yaoi
1. Let the game begin

Happy Halloween, thanks for reading my fic!

Haunted House Hunt  
part 1-Let the Hunt begin!  
by YYY

Omi jolts awake. Something doesn't feel right. His bed feels hard; his pillow and blanket feel different also. He opens his eyes and realizes he is sleeping on the floor of a really dark room with a pillow and blanket that belongs to Ken.

(Where am I? How did someone get me here without me knowing?) Omi thinks. The boy is a very light sleeper, even a little sound can wakes him up. He reaches inside his Pajama's pocket. Omi hides a mini gun inside his pants in case of emergency.

"ARRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omi screams when he realizes he is not wearing his pants! He is wearing a dress! A PINK dress!

Someone puts a super cute pink princess-outfit (with ribbons and laces :D) on him. He has a pair of cute pink knee high socks and pink shoes. He also has a pair of pink fuzzy bunny ears on top of his head.

Someone lying at the corner of the dark room gets up. The mysterious figure walks toward Omi, "Who is there?" the shadow asks.

Omi remember the voice of the mysterious figure. "Nagi?" Omi asks.

"Bombay? Was that you who were screaming? You woke me up." Nagi walks out of the dark corner.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping there. I didn't see you lying there in the dark since you were wearing all black." Omi says.

"Black?" Nagi looks down. He doesn't remember going to bed wearing black.

"ARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nagi screams. He is wearing a skin tight black leather outfit. The outfit is so small it barely covers 1/10 of his body.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nagi screams.

"You're asking me? Do I look like I know what's going on? Look at me! I looked like strawberry shortcake!" Omi says.

Nagi screams, "As least you don't look like a model from Schu's S&M magazine! I have a dog collar on my neck and there are cuffs and chains on my arms and legs. And What The hell Is That Thing Hanging Out Of My Butt?"

"That's your tail. You're supposed to be a cat. You have cat ears." Omi says. Nagi touches his head and feels a pair of cat ears tied up on head.

"I can't gets the cuffs off me!" Nagi curses as he tries to get his outfit off.

"I can't get my outfit off me too." Omi says. There are little pink heart shape locks on his dress that prevent him from taking the outfit off.

"If I ever find out who did it to me I'll make sure he will suffer a very very painful death." Nagi shouts as he tries to struggle out of his embarrassing pants.

"Keep wiggling that cute little butt of yours. You are putting on a very good show for me." Schudig says. The German Schwartz comes into the room. Farfie comes in after Schudig.

"Hello my two little sweet cakes. Like the outfits we got the two of you?" Schudig asks the two boys.

"YOU! I should have known it's you. Get me out of this stupid outfit now or I will make sure your death be a terribly horrific one!" Nagi shouts.

"Well, I will love to get it out of you. But as you can see your outfit isn't here. If I get it out of you; you'll be totally nude." Schudig grins evilly.

"Come on, takes off Nagi clothes. Take off Omi's clothes, too. I want to see them in nude." Farfie chuckles and moves omi.

"Nagi! Farfarello is sniffing me!" Omi squeals.

"Get away from him! Stop sniffing his hair…" Nagi screams at Farfie, "…and don't play with his bunny ears!".

"Nagi is no fun. Nagi is feisty kitty." Farfie says. The Irish moves away from Omi.

"Here, you need the blanket more than I do." Omi says as he gives Nagi the blanket. The Weiss' strategist then says to Schu, "that reminds me! This is Ken's blanket! What did you do to Ken?"

"Don't worry. I'm okay." Says Ken as he comes into the room also.

"Ken?" Omi blanks.

"Hmm…you look adorable, Omi-chan. Youji did a good job dressing you up." Ken smiles.

"Told you he looks cute." Youji comes into the room.

"Now I remember! You gave me a cup of chocolate last night before I went to bed! You drugged me! What are you all trying to do?" Omi says.

"It's Halloween, so we decided to get you two customs and take you two to this haunted house for some fun." Youji says.

"You call this fun?" Nagi shouts as he waves his chained arms.

"The fun has yet to begin, baby." Youji says.

"This is the center room of the haunted house. If you can get to the front door without us catching you, then we'll take off those clothes for you and let you two go." Ken explains as Youji waves the keys that unlock Omi's outfit.

"However, if we catch you two before you two reach the door, your cute little butt is ours." Schudig says as he pinches Nagi's butt. Nagi jumps.

"Go now, unless you want us to jump you right here." Youji says.

"You two have 5 minutes before we come and get you." Ken starts his watch.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this when I get out of here." Nagi shouts as he runs away. Omi runs after Nagi.

TBC…


	2. No escape

Haunted House Hunt  
Part 2-No Escape  
by YYY

Omi and Nagi run down the corridors when a guy jumpsout from the wall. The two boys scream.

"It's okay. It's only a puppet." Nagi says. The puppet is hanged by a rope around it's neck; his tongue and eyes are popping out.

"This place is scary. There're traps everywhere." Omi mutters. The aged, torn down house is filled with nothing but darkness and dim eerie candlelight. Spider webs are all over the place.

Nagi hits the puppet and says, "Schu just trying to scare you with all these stupid tricks. He likes to mess with people's head. Don't let it get to you."

"Let's go before they catch up with us." Omi sighs.

"I can't walk on these heels! This is stupid! There is no way we can find that front door. It's like a maze in here!" Nagi shouts.

"We have to find it, or we're gonna get…well…you know." Omi says.

"Get Banged; the word is BANGED. Come on, you're older than I am. If I can say it, you can say it too." Nagi says.

"Nagi! It's Schudig and Farferllo! Come on! We have to run!" Omi shouts. The two older Schwartzes are walking toward them.

Nagi tries to run but he steps on his tail and falls on Omi. The two boys land on the floor with a loud thud. "Stupid tail!" Nagi shouts.

Schudig laughs and picks up the two boys. "Got you!"

"Time to have fun." Farfarello says.

"Try and escape all you want, that just make you cuter, kitty." Schudig take the two boys into a room that is filled with torturing devices.

"What is this place?" Omi asks.

"This is acutally a hotel, they just put up these decorations for Halloween. Usually, this is a fetish hotel where people come here to do adult fantasy role-play. There are different rooms here for different fantasies. The room is the S&M room." Farfarello says as he ties Omi down to a torturing table.

Schudig hangs Nagi from the ceiling. "Stop using me to role play your stupid fantasy!" Nagi shouts. The dark hair boy's legs are hanged wide apart in front or Schudig.

"Hmm…Kitty needs to be house broken." Schudig grins as he undoes Nagi's shirt.

"Now, which one should I try first?" He walks up to a table filled with torturing devices made for adult play.

"Omi screams for me?" Farfie grins as he runs his icy metallic knife up Omi's pink stocking from ankle to knee. After the knife goes up above the knee-high sock, it touches the bare skin on Omi's thigh.

"Omi is sensitive…" Farfie laughs. Omi is wiggling. Suddenly, Omi's whole body slides down from the table. The little Bombay has wiggled out of Farfie's ropes. Omi grabs Farfie's knife as he lands on the floor.

"Nagi! Run!" Omi shouts. The Weiss dart master throws the knife and cuts Nagi's ropes.

"Hey! Get back here! You don't think we're really going to hurt you, right?" Farfarello shouts. But the two boys already disappear.

"Oh, well. Guess we have to go find them again." Schudig says.

"It's okay, we rented the place for the whole night. We still have lots of time to play." Farfarello says.

Omi and Nagi run into the dark corridors again. Puppets of huge scary animals and insects are popping out everywhere. There are bloody zombies and skeletons screaming and crying all over the place. "We got to get out of here before I have a heart attack." Omi says.

Suddenly, a wolf man puppet pops out from the ceiling. Omi and Nagi scream and jump to a corridor. When Omi senses danger it's too late.

"Oh NO!" Omi screams as the two boys fall down to a trap door on the floor. They land on at a room at the basement. Youji and Ken are waiting for them in that room.

"A good predator doesn't need to go after his preys. He makes his preys will come to him." Youji says.

"You two set that trap!" Omi shouts.

"Right we did. You have no idea how many people fell for it." Ken says.

"Even the great Bombay become my trap's victim." Youji grabs Omi and takes him away. The blonde takes his petite teammate one side of a room that looks like a lab/clinic setting. Omi kicks and screams, "Youji, let me go!"

Youji cuffs Omi down on the bed. The blonde runs his hand down his petite teammate's body. The taunting hands then reaches inside Omi's pink dress. "Come on, little boy, Let Dr. Kudou give you cute body a throughout checkup." Youji says as he takes out a whole bunch of medical device shaped adult toys.

Omi whimpers.

"And you, Nagi my dear, is on menu tonight." Ken says. The Weiss chef takes Nagi to another side of the room that set up like a kitchen.

Ken ties Nagi down onto the kitchen table and pours warm fudge with cold ice-cream on Nagi. The Weiss football player then sprinkles marshmallow and berries on top of the ice creams.

"I'm going to lick you clean, baby." Ken whispers heatedly in Nagi's ear.

Once again, Omi manages to wiggle out of his capturing device. He pushes Youji away and runs to the kitchen playroom. Omi pushes Ken away, grabs Nagi and runs madly to the door.

"You're better than Hondini! How did you escape?" Nagi asks.

"I'm trained to get out of any situation. I have been an expert escapist since I was 6." Omi says. Even though Omi has always been very good at escaping, he has never been happier that he is so good at it. His teammates are scarier than any crime lord and mercenaries that he escaped from all these years.

"Come on, Nagi! Keep running! Don't stop! They're right behind us!" Omi shouts. He can hears Youji, Ken, Schu and Farf running after him.

"How do they get so fast?" Schu asks.

"Told you Omi will give you a good run." Youji replies. The older Weiss and Schwartz keep chasing after the two young boys.

Omi and Nagi run like mad. They keep bumping into furniture and puppets, but the boys don't care. All they care about is getting to the exit. After running around in circle for almost 20 minutes, they finally find the exit.

"Come on, Nagi! We're there!" Omi shouts. He runs to the exit and reaches for the handle of the door.

"Arrhhh!" Nagi screams as he trips.

TBC…


	3. Screaming all night long

Haunted House  
Part 3-Screaming all night Long  
by YYY

"Arrhhh!" Nagi screams as he trips and lands on the floor.

"Aww…I'm sorry I trip you. Does that hurt?" Brad says.

"Brad!" Nagi screams.

"Don't you look cute." Brad grins.

"Brad, it's good that you're here. The little kitty almost escaped." Says Schudig. Youji, Ken, Schudig and Farfarello have arrived.

"What a naughty kitty, guess we have to punish him." Brad says as he reaches for Nagi. Nagi whimpers and moves away from Brad.

"Nagi!" Omi shouts.

"Get out of here! Go!" Nagi shouts. Yet, the Bombay always helps those in need and never leaves anyone behind. Omi runs towards Nagi. Right before Brad catches Nagi, Omi pulls Nagi away.

Omi pulls Nagi off the floor and run toward the exit. Suddenly, Omi feels a gust of wind brushes his face. Omi's whole dress shredded apart.

"Can't wait to see him naked, Aya?" Youji grins.

Aya, with kitana in hand, is standing in front of Omi. The Weiss swordsman has cut Omi's cute pink princess dress to shred. The wind is actually from Aya waving his kitana.

"Nice pink underwear." Aya says to Omi.

Omi looks down and realizes he is wearing a way-to-cute pink lacy girl underwear under the pink princess dress. With the pink bunny ears and pink knee hight socks, Omi looks like a combination of sailor chibimoon and playboy bunny. The Honey blonde blushes crimson.

"I picked the underwear especially for Omi. You like?" Youji asks Aya.

"Make me want to eat him alive." Aya says.

Brad grabs Nagi and says, "Aya and I heard you guys are playing, so we come join in the fun. What's the stack again? If we catch them, their cute little butts are ours?"

"Yes." Schudig says. Youji grins, "Go to any room you like, this place have everything! There are medieval torture room, alien abduction room, Western room, Samurai room…"

Omi whimpers. Aya grins, "True master doesn't need any room. I can claim my prize right here."

Omi tries to run but Aya grabs him. "You can't run, little bunny. Face your destiny, you're going to be screaming the whole night under me." Aya says.

"No!" Omi screams.

Aya reaches inside Omi pink underwear and taunts Omi's soft and sensitive chest mercilessly. Omi's head goes spinning and his whole body loses control.

"I can make him do whatever I want." Says Aya. Omi's body is moving as Aya's hand command.

Nagi's eyes are wide open. Aya is playing Omi like a piano right in front of his eyes. Brad asks the Japanese Schwartz, "aww, you want to play too?"

"No!" Nagi screams, but it's too late. Brad's hand is already deep inside Nagi's tight leather pants, making Nagi tosses and turns. The Japanese Schwartz never knows he can move like that.

"We're going to have so much fun with you two." Brad says as he undresses Nagi. Aya starts taking Omi's underwear off.

"Come on, you four can play with them too. Maybe you can show us some of the rooms here." Brad says to Youji, Ken, Farfarello and Schudig.

"How about ALL of the rooms here?" Aya says.

"We really can play with them?" Youji asks.

"Yes, and after we all played with them, we can make them play with each other." Aya grins.

That night, the haunted house fills with screaming voice of Omi and Nagi.

The End


End file.
